Funny Trick
Summary Kayo Nemura is a magical girl in Arc 3. She's a calm and rational middle schooler, who's a bit of a worrywart. She's been hanging around Umi Shihabara ever since elementary school, as they come from the same neighborhood. Unlike her, she thinks before acting, and considers things seriously before giving in. She acts as Umi's anchor, stopping her from being too rash. In reality, she hates her and wish she'd never met her, as Umi clinging to her caused Kayo to have no friends and be seen as her lapdog, who uses her intimidation to take it easy; scared to face her, Umi's victims would lash at Kayo instead. She's turned into the magical girl Funny Trick by the fairy Toko to fight off "evil magical girls who want to destroy the world". Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 8-A Name: Kayo Nemura, Funny Trick Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Object Swapping, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Possibly Multi-City Block level (Should scale to battle-oriented magical girls, as she's much stronger than Postarie and Weddin). Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 10 Striking Strength: Possibly Multi-City Block Class Durability: Possibly Multi-City Block level (Should scale to battle-oriented magical girls) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range for combat, 100-meter radius for magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Smart and logical, thinks before acting, is careful about her decisions. Quick with her magic Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 3/5 *'Magic Experience:' 1/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 2/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 1/5 Object Swapping: Funny Trick's magic allows her to switch the location of two objects that are hidden from view. The objects must not be seen by others, even if they're hidden for just a split second. Both living and non-living things can be affected. The first object must be within a 100-meter radius of Funny Trick, and the second object must be within 50 meters of the first. Funny Trick must know the exact locations of the objects being swapped in order to activate the magic. She cannot use the magic on herself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8